snlfandomcom-20200215-history
September 15, 2012
The 725th episode of Saturday Night Live and the season premiere of Season 38 aired on September 15, 2012. It was hosted by Seth MacFarlane and the musical guest was Frank Ocean, who performed "Thinkin Bout You" and "Pyramids." Sketches *Democratic Rally (Cold Opening) *Obama For America (Commercial) *Sex After 50 (Show) *Eastwood And Chair (Commercial) *Lids *Puppetry Class *Drill Sergeant *Steve Harvey (Show) *First Date *Wooden Spoon Warehouse (Commercial) Cast *Democratic Rally **Fred Armisen as the emcee **Taran Killam as Paul Ryan **Jay Pharoah as Barack Obama **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney *Opening Monologue **Seth MacFarlane *Obama For America **Bill Hader as Dan Whitehead **Steve Higgins as one of the announcers (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the announcers (voice only) **Jay Pharoah as Barack Obama **Kenan Thompson as Raymond McCoy *Sex After 50 **Seth MacFarlane as Junior Grunions **Fred Armisen as Roger Brush **Vanessa Bayer as Sheila Sheath **Bill Hader as Leonard **Kate McKinnon as Connie Judith Eame **Bobby Moynihan as Wayne Sheath **Tim Robinson as Mark *Eastwood And Chair **Vanessa Bayer as one of the theatergoers **Bill Hader as Clint Eastwood **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the theatergoers **Bobby Moynihan as one of the theatergoers **Jay Pharoah as one of the theatergoers **Tim Robinson as one of the theatergoers *Lids **Seth MacFarlane as Deacon **Psy **Bill Hader as No Hongchul **Taran Killam as Yoo Jae-Seok **Kate McKinnon as one of the dancers **Bobby Moynihan as Psy **Nasim Pedrad as one of the dancers **Jason Sudeikis as Topher **Kenan Thompson as Rodney *Puppetry Class **Seth MacFarlane as the instructor **Vanessa Bayer as Bonnie **Bill Hader as Anthony Peter Coleman **Kenan Thompson as Jeff *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Seth MacFarlane as Ryan Lochte **Bobby Moynihan as June Shannon **Vanessa Bayer as Alana Thompson **Cecily Strong as Mimi Morales **Jay Pharoah as Joel *Drill Sergeant **Seth MacFarlane as Brock **Fred Armisen as Howell **Taran Killam as Pine **Bobby Moynihan as Wilkinson **Tim Robinson as Richards **Kenan Thompson as Monroe *Steve Harvey **Seth MacFarlane as Craig **Vanessa Bayer as Jennifer **Kenan Thompson as Steve Harvey *First Date **Seth MacFarlane as Ryan **Fred Armisen as the robber **Aidy Bryant as the patron **Bill Hader as Gale **Bobby Moynihan as one of the friends **Nasim Pedrad as the girl **Tim Robinson as one of the friends **Kenan Thompson as the waiter *Wooden Spoon Warehouse **Seth MacFarlane as Ezekiel Yoder **Tim Robinson as Elijah Yoder Notes/Trivia *This was Aidy Bryant, Tim Robinson, and Cecily Strong's first episode as cast members. *John Mayer played the guitar in both of Frank Ocean's performances. *Starting with this episode, Jay Pharoah takes over impersonating President Barack Obama from Fred Armisen. *MacFarlane did the voices of Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin and Glenn Quagmire (the characters he voices on Family Guy), Roger (one of the characters he voices on American Dad!), George Takei, Droopy the Dog, Marty McFly from the Back to the Future trilogy, and Kermit the Frog on the opening monologue. *The real Psy appeared in the "Lids" sketch alongside with Bobby Moynihan's impersonation. *During the "First Date" sketch, one of MacFarlane's lines was "Giggity Giggity Goo," the famous catchphrase of one of the characters he voices on Family Guy, Glenn Quagmire. *www.woodenspoonwarehouse.com, the website address shown on the "Wooden Spoon Warehouse" sketch, redirects to the SNL official website. *With a 4.1/10 rating, the rerun of this episode on October 27, 2012, was the show's highest rating for an encore edition since November 6, 2010. Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38